Over Again
by AliceCullenSisters
Summary: Let's go back to that infamous day in Mr. Banner's classroom. What if Edward had slipped up? What if Bella was never a part of the Cullens? How would that have changed their lives? Easy, there'd be no story to tell... Another of my nutballish ideas...don'


Over Again-Chapter 1

Summary: Let's go back to that infamous day in Mr. Banner's classroom. What if Edward had slipped up? What if Bella was never a part of the Cullens? How would that have changed their lives? Easy, there'd be no story to tell... Another of my nutballish ideas...don't hate on me!

A little bit of a prologue...the last few moments of Bella Swan's life.

Bella's POV

I walked into my next classroom along side Angela, one of my newfound friends-Biology... Ugh...

This day had not gone so good.

In fact, my first day at Forks High had been disastrous.

But I just couldn't forget about the mysterious family in the cafeteria...the Cullens. Especially...

I looked up to meet his eyes. Edward Cullen... And next to him, the only available seat in the entire classroom. Awesome.

I stumbled up to the the front of the room to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed.

Walking to the empty desk, I watched him precariously. He suddenly went rigid and his oddly colored eyes shot up to glare at me.

I reluctantly hiked myself up onto the stool as he scrutinized my every move. He recoiled to the extreme edge of his seat when I shoved my overflowing book bag on top of the blacktopped lab table.

I draped my hair over my shoulder, creating a dark curtain between us. I sniffed it quickly, in one swift, unnoticeable motion. Strawberries, just like my favorite shampoo. I didn't see anything harmless about that.

But what happened next surprised me-in a split second, Edward Cullen was next to me an before I could look up to see what he was doing, his lips touched my neck.

And then the pinch came, and I pieced it all together just as everything went black.

He was a carnivore, a man-eater, a vampire...

Edward's POV

The warm sensation of her blood slipping down my throat released the monster inside me and scared me at the same time.

The releasing part was caused by the extreme tinge of her blood disappearing from her body. The scared part was...was the face that was flashing inside my head. How would Carlisle ever forgive me this time?

Only a second had passed, but the students behind me were frozen in fear.

I dropped Bella's limp body onto the floor and turned to face them.

The girl screamed first, but it was cut off by the crack of her neck, followed by her boyfriends.

After I was done, I slumped in my chair. How could I take twenty four lives for my selfish ways?

I stared down at Bella, and for the first time I got a very good look at her. And somehow, my stomach did somersaults, almost like it wasn't supposed to end up this way.

Her dark curls twisted and twirled around her ivory face. Beautiful...

What have I done?

The next thing I knew, Alice was in front of me, slapping my arm.

"Edward! Oh my god, why!" It wasn't meant as a question. I clutched my sides, just staring down at the lifeless body.

Alice sent me pointed thoughts of accusation and bitterness as she twirled round to see all the damage I had done.

Twenty-four snapped necks, expressionless faces, slumped bodies. Plus the teacher.

Jasper appeared behind Alice, his eyes wide. "Alice..."

She instantly tugged him through the doorway, and then they were gone.

I turned back to Bella's face-her innocently beautiful face.

After a few more minutes, I shifted my legs and got up. The bell would ring eventually.

I decided to fabricate some kind o story; a science experiment gone bad.

I lifted Bella's body back into her chair, and then went up to the front of the room.

I found the weeks lesson plan and scribbled in a brief note about a chemical safety lecture.

Quickly finding a beaker, I mixed some chemicals to create a deadly combination.

I raced out of the room at vampire speed and stopped in the front of the school.

BOOM!

I sped away from the scene faster than I had ever ran before, all the way home.

Carlisle met me on the front porch. He grabbed my shoulder when I tried to pass him.

"Edward..." he started, but I wriggled from his grip.

"I'll start packing."

I fled up the stairs to the comfort of my room, away from guilt, away from Carlisle, away from Bella.

How'd I do? Lemme know!


End file.
